


I noticed

by IntergalacticSnail



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticSnail/pseuds/IntergalacticSnail
Summary: Loki sneaks away from an after-battle party. One person notices.





	I noticed

Perhaps Anthony noticed. Which to Loki, was an almost unbearable thought. 

He was, after all, extremely proud of his mental shields. No one could get past them. Not Thor, not his enemies, not his 'friends.'

But then again, here was Loki, with the solid warmth of Tony’s arm flung over his shoulder. And he was struck. Both by the absurdity of someone willing to touch him in this way and the absurdity that it was indeed Tony Stark...midgardian, heroic, roguish Tony Stark that realised it was what he wanted!

‘’Are you mocking me?’’ Loki finally spat. Muscles tensing and bunching under the weight of the other man. Oh, but how he wished to lean into the touch. How he craved nothing more than to be held by arms that did not wish him further pain. Anthony gave his shoulder a squeeze and started retreating. But when Loki tensed even more at the growing absence, the man stilled with his hand resting on the nape of Loki's neck.

‘’You okay Reindeer Games? You seem out of sorts.’’

‘’And you would know what I am like in sorts? What are you doing here Stark, why aren’t you back with your Avengers, celebrating yet another victory?’’

Tony raised his eyebrows, and the fingers on Loki's neck started to rub in a circular motion. Loki’s eyes nearly fluttered shut, and it took everything he had to keep them open. Barely

‘’It was your victory too.’’

‘’Hardly.’’

‘’Excuse me Bambi! You’re the one that cast those insane squirrel illusions!! Without those we’d be dead, or at least still out there in the freezing cold getting our arses kicked.’’

Loki met Anthony’s eyes. He stared into them for a while, looking desperately for the lie. Eventually he shook his head confused.  
‘’You really think so? This is truly what you believe?”

‘’Well of course I do. Loki, you’re the one who won us that battle. I thought it was pretty obvious.’’

‘’Only to you.’’

Tony let out a ‘’Hmm,'' and Loki felt himself being gently pulled towards the body next to him. It was slow and gentle, almost a question.  
Surprising even himself, Loki allowed his body to be propped against the man.

‘’Why are you not out there?’’ he asked.

‘’Because you're not.’’

‘’I assure you Stark, you do not have to stay on my behalf.’’

‘’You really don’t get it do you.’’

‘’Get…what am I not getting?’’

‘’I like you Bambi. I really, quite like you. I’d much rather be here, because you’re here. And if you’re here then it’s the place I would rather be…...ahhh...get it?’’

‘’I---I do not…the others…they…’’’

‘’Loki, I am choosing you.’'

‘’Oh, okay.’’ That was all he could say, with his head cushioned on the other man’s shoulder and his chest blooming with...something. Affection, hope, safety?? He didn’t know, but it felt nice. It felt extremely nice.  
He burrowed further into the warm hold, and he wasn’t exactly sure, but he thought he felt the lightest of kisses pressed against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
